Werner Stengel
Werner Stengel (born August 22, 1936) is a German roller coaster designer and engineer. Stengel is the founder of Stengel Engineering, also known as Ingenieur Büro Stengel GmbH (or Ingenieur Buero Stengel GmbH). The opening of Maverick at Cedar Point marked his 500th roller coaster project. History Early history Werner Stengel was "Super Acht" (Super 8), that premiered at the Oktoberfest. On March 28, 1985, he established his own company, Stengel Engineering (often known as Ing-. Büro Stengel GmbH) in 1965. His first projects were with Innovations His collaboration with Schwarzkopf was responsible for many innovations in roller coaster design, including the first modern looping coaster - Revolution at Six Flags Magic Mountain, in 1975. His clothoid loop is now standard on many roller coasters as it produces less intense forces on the human body than a circular vertical loop. In 1976 Stengel and Schwarzkopf established the first horizontal launch Shuttle Loop. He was also noted as being a pioneer in heartlining, the principle of having the track twist/rotate around the rider's heart line, rather than the track rotating around its own center. This increased rider comfort significantly. World Firsts and Records In 1990, Werner Stengel worked on the first spinning roller coaster, the Magic Mountain. Shortly after (1992), Batman The Ride (Six Flags Great Adventure), which he also worked on. That same year he gained an award for Olympia Looping, the largest travelling coaster, with five loops. 1993 saw the creation of the first travelling inverted roller coaster, manufactured by Intamin AG with Stengel. Later he worked on Millennium Force, also by Intamin, the first roller coaster over 300 feet tall. Retirement Werner Stengel retired in 2001, aged 65. Since his and Schwarkopf's retirement, he has still maintained his eminent position in the amusement park industry ever since; he has worked on most of the world's record-breaking roller coasters, including Son of Beast, Millennium Force, Bizarro at Six Flags New England, Top Thrill Dragster, Kingda Ka, Dollywood's Mystery Mine, El Toro, and many others. In the 2004 Amusement Today Golden Ticket Awards list of the world's top 50 steel roller coasters, 72% have had direct involvement with Stengel Engineering. Recognition and Awards *Stengel received an honorary doctorate from Gothenburg University in 2005, for his "inexhaustible creativity in linking physics and design to the experience of the body in roller coasters and other rides." *In 2001, Werner Stengel was honored by the Munich city-museum with a one-year exhibition of his life. *Also in 2001, Klaus Schützmannsky published his book about the life and work of Mr. Werner Stengel. The book is sold out in the meantime. *In 2002 Werner Stengel got the award of the European Coaster Club "Outstanding contribution to gravity". *Also in 2002 Werner Stengel got an award of German VDV "Verband der Deutschen Vergnügungsanlagenhersteller". *In 2003 Werner Stengel was honored with IAAPA's "Hall Of Fame" award. IAAPA honoured his work and live for the amusement industry. *On January 22, 2009 Dr. Stengel has been awarded for his outstanding performance with the Cross of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany. Nicknames Werner Stengel's nickname "Guru of Roller Coasters" came up for the first time in 1994. Other nicknames followed "Master of horror", "Roller Coaster pope" and "Master of the Loop" Category:Designers